


i kept running for a soft place to fall

by grinsekaetzchen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of Bipolar disorder, Mostly fluff though, doesn't follow the plot of inception at all only uses its setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinsekaetzchen/pseuds/grinsekaetzchen
Summary: Becoming a point man for organising heists inside dreams was not what Isak imagined he’d be when he grew up. Then again, he didn’t imagine any of the shit that did actually happen.or: Isak is a point man, Even is a forger and the only reason they keep working together is because they are both the best at what they do. No other reason. At all.





	1. now and then

**Author's Note:**

> I started reading Inception fanfic again and then this happened idk either. If you don't know anything about the universe in Inception, go the end notes, where I put a small primer on what is going on. If you still have any questions ask me, but I hope that the rest will become clear in the fic. The title is from "Runaway" by Aurora. 
> 
> General Warning: a lot of people shoot themselves awake from dreams or die in them (it's not graphic or anything, but it does happen, so I don't want anyone to be surprised by it). 
> 
> This is for [Laura](http://every-story-is-worth-being-told.tumblr.com/). Thanks for falling into the SKAM fandom with me and letting me unload all my story ideas on you <3

**now:**

When Isak comes to, he barely has time to take out the IV, before whipping his head around to where Even is lying and making distressed noises. Eva is waking up as well, Jonas is next, but Even is staying under, even though the timer shows that there are only ten seconds left.

Finally, when the numbers drop to zero, Even jerks up, ripping out the IV and getting up so fast that his long legs nearly catch on the chair. He’s running a hand through his hair continuously and trembling slightly.

“What,” Isak doesn’t ask but simply states. Anything else and his voice will give away his worry.

“Well, that was fun,” Even just says, putting on a grin that seems to be more of a grimace.

“What happened?” Eva frowns. “The last time I saw you down there was when you were checking out how to get into the museum from the back entrance. I thought you’d just take a little while more. Didn’t you just shoot yourself awake?” She has stood up as well now while Isak is still sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs and worrying his lip between his teeth. He watches as Eva puts a hand on Even’s shoulder as if to calm him down.

“See, that was the funny thing: I did,” Even smiles. “However, it didn’t wake me up. So, I spent the last twenty minutes bleeding to death. Also, there were lovely projections everywhere that made bleeding out an even nicer experience.” Even’s smile is bland, doesn’t reach his eyes and Isak is silently plotting murder. “Really glad right now, that there was only a little left to go on the timer,” Even says.

“What,” Isak grits out again. He straightens out his fingers that want to turn into fists so badly that he has to take a deep breath to keep them from shaking. “Where’s Elias?” he asks next.

Jonas shoots him a look, before saying, “Probably in his ‘lab’. I’ll go get him.” Isak can hear the quotation marks around lab. The same ‘lab’ that Isak organised all the ingredients for, that Isak set up in one of the smaller rooms of the warehouse they’re working from, that Isak made possible because Elias _insisted_ on having it.

It’s quiet until Jonas comes back with Elias in tow. Even has started breathing normally again (and Isak is not monitoring him, not at all), Eva has dropped onto one of the chairs and is stretching out her legs, but Isak is up and in Elias’ face so fast that he doesn’t know how that happened himself.

“What did I get you a lab for?” Isak spits.

Elias holds up his hands, grinning without any care. “What the fuck’s going on with you then? Did someone hurt your little boyf-“

Isak takes a step back, pushes his shoulders down determinedly and fixes Elias with a hard look. “You fucked up the percentages of the ingredients, you absolute idiot. Even –“ Isak stabs a hand behind him, where he knows Even is still standing, “-had to bleed out because you couldn’t configure the distribution correctly, so do tell me what exactly it is you’re doing in the lab that you fucking requested?” Isak’s voice is calm and hard and it takes everything to not just lash out properly at Elias, but Isak has a reputation to uphold.

A short look of terror crosses Elias face, but then it passes and he smirks, “And you would know that how? You’re just the point man.”

For the first time, Isak properly smiles and takes a step closer to Elias again. “Did nobody tell you that I’m a chemist turned point man?” The smirk on Elias face freezes. “Now, pack your bags, you’re done with your job here.”

Elias looks away, presumably towards Jonas, saying, “This is not his show, aren’t you going to say anything?”

“Why? He’s right, man,” Jonas says and Isak allows himself to breathe out a tiny bit. He didn’t think that Jonas would stab him in the back, but then again, Jonas probably also didn’t think that Isak would fire their chemist. Right, Isak needs to get a new one stat, or, take on the role of chemist for this job. His thoughts are already all over the place, when Elias swears and threatens to tell everyone what a shitshow this team is. Isak is not concerned: He’ll put out the rumour that Elias completely fucked up the job today. Isak knows that Vilde will help him out by telling everyone in the community. Once that circulates, Elias will have a hard time getting any job, regardless of whether it’s with this team or another one.

“You’re still here,” Isak says, when he realises that Elias hasn’t moved at all. “Get lost,” he adds, before turning around. For a moment, his skin is prickling because he’s turned his back on a potential enemy but then he sees that Jonas’ look is trained over his shoulder on Elias. Isak smiles slightly and then a bit wider, when he hears Elias’ retreating steps.

“Fucking idiot,” Eva snaps as soon as Elias has left and Jonas laughs. “Truly. How about we get something to eat? That was enough excitement for today.”

“Your job is literally to extract secrets from dreams and this is an exciting day?” Isak jokes, ignoring the way his heart is beating erratically whenever he remembers that Even just bled to death. In a dream, but death feels like death no matter where you are.  

“Ah, not all of us have your nerves of steel, Isak.” Jonas throws an arm around his shoulders and Isak leans into it a tiny bit. “So, food?”

“Can’t,” Isak sighs. “We need a new chemist. And I need to figure out what was wrong with the PASIV.” He looks at Even, who has been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time. He is frowning at Isak, before his face smooths over and says, “But Isak, you saved us from Elias. You’re the hero of the hour! Even heroes need to eat sometimes.”

“I’ll get take out.”

Another shadow passes over Even’s face and Isak can’t stand this. He disentangles himself from Jonas’ arm regretfully to walk towards his desk, while the others are moving in the direction of the door.

“Isak, I feel responsible for you not being able to come with us, though,” Even shouts from the door, his voice light and teasing as if nothing had happened. Not today and definitely not before that.

Isak swallows. “Die quicker next time, then.”

 

**then:**  

The first time that Isak meets Even, Isak is barely twenty-two years old and it’s his third job as a chemist. He’s still fumbling his way around everything to do with the PASIV, but he knows chemistry like the back of his hand. Plus, the guy who’s running the operation – and took Isak under his wing -, Jonas, is only a little older than him, so he doesn’t feel too out of place. That changes as soon as he meets the forger for the job.

Even is ridiculously tall, wearing a denim jacket over a sports jacket, which should look stupid but somehow works for him, and he seems like he’s got no care in the world at all. He’s all easy smiles and charming the pants off everybody in the team and Isak is disgusted. Even their point woman, Noora, is smiling. So far, Isak has only ever seen her look deadly with her red lipstick and immaculate hair, but as soon as Even shoots a grin her way, she grins back. Isak forces himself to focus on the bubbling mixtures in front of him. The ones that shouldn’t be bubbling, fuck.

He takes them off the burner, glad to see that he didn’t screw anything up. Then, Even turns up in front of his work station, which is simply a desk full of vials. Isak himself has goggles instead of his beloved snapbacks on his head and is acutely aware that he must look stupid. Still, he pushes his hands into his jeans pockets and says, “What?”

“Sorry,” Even smiles widely, “did I distract you? I just wanted to introduce myself, I don’t think we had the pleasure before.”

“I know your name,” Isak replies slowly.

“Of course, but there’s so much more to know,” Even grins, waving his hands in the air as if to indicate everything else that there is to know about him. And Isak – Isak would like to get to know him, maybe, but he’s here to do a job and he’s here to prove to everyone that he can do this, that he’s not just here because of dumb luck, for fuck’s sake, and Even doesn’t fit into that. So, he rolls his eyes and says, “If it’s not that you’re suddenly allergic to somnacin, then I don’t care.”

Even raises his eyebrows in surprise and for a second, he looks strangely hurt, but it passes quickly. “I’m not. That’d be very unfortunate for our line of work, wouldn’t it?” He winks, walking away to his own desk again, where he strikes up a conversation with their architect. Isak focuses on the vials and banishes every thought of Even.

 

The next time, he meets Even is four months later at a job in Berlin, where it’s cold and grey and Isak is glad that they mostly deal in dreams. There, at least, it usually doesn’t rain.

“Where is all your fancy equipment?” is the first thing Even asks when walking into yet another warehouse, gesturing towards Isak’s desk that only holds his laptop and a cup of coffee.

“That _is_ my equipment or did you think that chemists usually assemble the team?” Isak says. He sent Even a message to get him onboard for this job like he did for the rest of the team. Apparently, Even came straight from Cambodia to Berlin. He still looks more awake than Isak feels.

“I heard you’re a point man now. Needed a change of scenery?” Even asks, leaning against Isak’s desk and completely ignoring everybody else in the room. Isak assesses the others: Eva has her head cocked, looking between them; Jonas is scribbling something down in a notebook; Chris is completely ignoring the model of the bank that she’s working on and instead also watching them.

Isak clears his throat awkwardly. “Something like that,” he says.

“You just wanted to see me put on a new person, admit it,” Even grins and Isak fights down the blush threatening to stain his cheeks red.

“You think too highly of yourself. We just hired you for the job because everybody better was already occupied.” Isak ducks his head, staring at his laptop again and figuring out what it was that he should be doing.

Even finally goes away, chuckling, but Isak refuses to look up.

The truth is that Isak didn’t want a change of scenery so much as that he was tired of looking on as the others dreamt away, while he was awake and making sure that the PASIV was running correctly. He once mentioned this to Jonas, drunk out of his mind, and Jonas said, “Dude, then try something else. No one says you have to be a chemist.”

So, Isak put in the IV and dove deep into his dreams. When he woke up, he knew that he needed to figure out how to stay in this type of work without being a chemist. He took to shadowing Noora and Sana, the ones who most often played the part of point women, and learned what the job was about.

“You’re like a producer,” Noora said once. “You’re the one making sure that everything goes smoothly.”

“You’ll hold all the strings in your hands and if you drop one, people die,” Sana added.

“That’s not how you recruit people, Sana,” Noora complained, but Isak didn’t care. He had enough experience holding strings in his hand, it would be a nice to hold those of others for a change.

And now, Isak is booking hotel rooms under false aliases, securing locations to dream safely, putting together a team of people for each job, doing background checks on them, scooping up jobs _in the first place_ and holding all the strings tightly in his fist. One of the few times that he phones home, he tells Eskild that he’s living his dream, aware of the unfortunate pun, and Eskild laughs and says, “I’m glad, Isak. Even though, everything that I hear about your dream makes it seem like it’s dangerous as fuck.” Isak hangs up, smiling.

On the same job, Isak goes under with Even to check that the man he’s supposed to be forging actually comes across as believable. Also, Isak has never seen Even do his job before and he’s curious. There’s no reason to deny himself this he figures.

“And?” Even wants to know as soon as he is in the body of a thirty-year-old banker, weirdly muscly body in a tightly fitted suit. Isak swallows once, before saying drily, “You still move like you.”

Even – well, the banker - frowns. “Honestly, Isak, give me more credit.” Then, he straightens himself, loses the way he normally stands with his head a tiny bit too far forward, instead dropping his shoulders and making himself look tall as this banker. He stops holding his hands loosely at his side, putting one in his suit pocket and materialising a briefcase in his other, clasping it tightly. When he walks towards Isak, his strides are shorter than usual, a slight jitter to them and nothing reminds Isak of Even anymore.

“Nice,” Isak says, before thinking up a gun and putting it through his head.

 

“That was a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” Even grins, when he wakes up some time after Isak.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Isak says, without looking up from the e-mail he’s composing.

Even simply laughs. Isak fights the smile that’s tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

“Isak, are you gonna be home for Christmas?” Eskild asks because he doesn’t give up on the hope that Isak will sometime soon actually be available for participating in the makeshift family that he, Eskild and Linn form.

“I don’t know,” Isak sighs into the phone. “Maybe. I’ll try.”

“You’re a shit little brother,” Eskild says without any heat.

Once upon a time, Isak would have protested that label. Now, he has a completely different issue, “Hey! I got you that Swarovski bracelet that you wanted last Christmas when I couldn’t make it.” Isak lowers his voice a moment too late when he hears someone coming into the warehouse. He has no idea why anyone is here so early, normally Isak is the only one up and about at this time of the day (which Eskild never lets him forget is something Isak would have never done a few years ago, but well, times change).

It’s Even, who is working this job with them because he is quickly becoming the best forger and Isak has vowed to only work with the best. Which means putting up with Even. Isak sighs into the phone again. Even just raises an eyebrow in greeting and drops a bag with the logo of a bakery on its front on Isak’s desk. Isak frowns at it.

“Hello, earth to Isak, do you really think you can buy my love with diamonds?” Isak is abruptly reminded that he’s on the phone with Eskild. Right, Isak needs to cut this conversation short, he has no interest in Even hearing what he’s saying to Eskild.

Even, meanwhile, is hopping onto his own desk and unabashedly staring at Isak while fishing a pastry out of his own bag. Isak stares at his own bag to give himself something to focus on that isn’t Even.

“I _can_ buy your love with diamonds, though,” Isak says.

“But not _only_ with diamonds.”

“What if I also buy you that coat you wanted?”

“In addition to the diamonds?”

“Yes.”

“We might have a deal, Isak, but only because I love you very much.”

Isak rolls his eyes, aware that Even is still watching him, now eating the pastry and licking his fingers clean of the sugar. Maybe Isak will kill him in the next dream. That might be nice.

“Eskild, I have to go. I’ll talk to you soon, alright?”

“Wait, just one last question.” Isak waits, fiddling with a pen absentmindedly. “How are you, Isak?” Eskild’s voice is gentle, no hint of teasing anymore.

Isak smiles to himself. “I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Now stop mothering me and go back to, I don’t know, annoying Linn.”

“Oi, I don’t annoy people, what the –“

“Bye, Eskild!” Isak hangs up.

“Your boyfriend?” Even asks, as soon as Isak has put his phone away again.

Isak snorts. “No, definitely not.”

“But you buy him Swarovski diamonds?” Even’s eyebrows have nearly reached his hairline.

“Jealous?” he says and instantly wants to take it back. He’s just giving Even ammunition here.

“Oh, yes,” Even agrees fervently.

Isak declines to comment further and they work silently, until Jonas and the others come in. Isak can’t help stealing quick glances at Even. He can berate himself later for making himself vulnerable to something like this.

 

Becoming a point man for organising heists inside dreams was not what Isak imagined he’d be when he grew up. Then again, he didn’t imagine any of the shit that did actually happen.

Isak leaves home when he’s sixteen and finds Eskild. Or rather, Eskild finds him. Eskild, who is funny and kind and only bothers him about changing his bed sheets once every two weeks. It’s a good deal. Isak somehow manages to graduate high school with excellent grades and gets into chemistry. He’s good, he’s fucking amazing at it, but he’s bored beyond belief. There’s nothing to do here that is even a little bit exciting, so when someone asks him to try out this new drug that they got, this drug that lets you live your dreams, he says yes. And he falls asleep and dreams and dreams and dreams and when he wakes up, his interest is sparked. He wants to know more.

If there’s something that Isak’s always been good at, it’s research. When he left home – when he ran away and didn’t look back – he researched everything: from how to find a job while still sixteen to how to be emancipated as a minor. It’s no wonder that he’s a good point man, Isak sometimes thinks.

So, Isak researches this drug – somnacin – and finds people who know what he’s talking about, who tell him about the PASIV and how you can control your dreams. He meets Jonas, one of the youngest extractors, and somehow convinces him to take him on as a chemist. That first job, Isak is scared shitless of doing something so wrong that people will get hurt because of him, but then everything turns out fine and they congratulate him on his PASIV.

“Didn’t even get a headache after,” Jonas says, clapping him on his shoulder and just like that it’s Jonas and Isak. At least, that’s how it feels in hindsight. Isak might be blocking out a few memories in between but who doesn’t in their line of work?

They take on the next jobs together and Isak keeps looking out for Jonas, at first making sure that the PASIV is alright, before switching to making sure that _everything_ is going to plan. With Jonas comes Eva, another extractor, and at some point they’re a trio. They invite others regularly, but none of them stick, none of them feel right, but they keep coming back to Even.

Isak tells himself it’s because he’s the best forger. This is what he tells Jonas, too, when he defends his choice of offering Even another job.

“Of course, Even is great,” Jonas just says, and maybe Isak is only defending his choice to himself. Eva laughs at him, when he makes a face.

 

Isak is bleeding from a wound in his chest and one in his leg and he’s still not fucking dead. He groans, gritting his teeth and trying to free himself of the restraints that keep his hands bound tightly behind his back and on which he’s lying. He fucked this up. He somehow overlooked that the mark’s subconscious was militarised and now they’re in this dream with a bunch of murderous projections running around. Except, they’re not murderous so much as fucking cruel and just shooting so that Isak is bleeding out slowly and painfully. He can’t even feel around for his totem in the pockets of his jeans to check that this is really a dream. It’s all very lovely.

His chest is burning, he can’t feel his limbs anymore and somehow everything still hurts so much that he closes his eyes for a moment. He guesses that this dream will last for another fifteen minutes at most, which is when the drop will kick in and he will finally wake up. Either he dies sooner (he doubts it; bleeding out is a horrible business) or he has to lie here and suffer until then. Isak bites back tears of pain and debates whether he could knock himself out by bashing his head on the ground.

He’s a second from trying it, when Even rounds the corner, coming to a halt in front of Isak. “Fuck,” he says, before a gun appears in his hand.

“Oh my God, yes please,” Isak sighs as soon as he sees it.

Even nods grimly, before pointing the gun. Isak barely has time to say, “Sorry, about the mess with the militarised subcon-“ and then Even pulls the trigger and Isak startles awake.

Out of habit, he checks whether everything is intact, running his hands over his arms and legs to make sure that there are no wounds there anymore. Then, he starts packing up their stuff. Better to leave as soon as possible. Isak doesn’t know how compromised they already are. He divides their flight tickets up, waiting for the others to wake up.

Eva does so first, pulling out the IV and saying, “I got what we need, I’ll email you the details, right?”

“Yes, perfect. Sorry, about –“

“Don’t worry about it. It was a one-off and we got what we need,” Eva says easily, jumping up and taking her ticket out of Isak’s hand. “We’ll see each other in Amsterdam,” she smiles, kissing his cheek and leaving.

Jonas is the next to wake up. “You know, I shouldn’t have said that extraction is becoming like a regular job,” he grins.

“True. You’ve cursed us,” Isak says and thinks, _I should have done a more thorough background check on the mark._

Jonas frowns at him. “Don’t beat yourself up over it, man. We’ll talk later.”

Isak nods on autopilot. “Yes, now go. I have to clean up here.” Jonas leaves with a clap on his back and then it’s only Even and Isak in the hotel room. Even is lying on the floor, the IV still hooked to the PASIV, and finally wakes up. He’s disgustingly awake right away, taking out his IV and rolling everything up again. Isak wants to stop him, before he realises that Even is actually putting the PASIV away correctly. He’d be quietly impressed if they didn’t have to leave this room as soon as possible.

“Here’s your ticket. Straight to New York,” he says, holding out the ticket.

Even surveys him calmly, before cocking his head. “Shouldn’t we clean up first?”

“Yes, I’ll do that. You can leave.”

Even shrugs. “It’s not as if I have anywhere to be.”

“New York?” Isak bites. Why does Even have to be difficult now? It’s bad enough that Isak nearly compromised the whole operation and – he cuts that thought short. He’ll have time later.

“My flight’s not for a few hours, right?”

“Right.”

“Good. Then let’s clean up.”

They do. Even packs up the PASIV case, while Isak wipes down everything, making sure that they leave no fingerprints behind. It’s quicker than normal and Isak tries his hardest to keep focusing on the task at hand.

When they’re finished, he holds out Even’s ticket again. “You leave first. It’s better if we aren’t seen together.”

Even nods, relieving Isak of the worry that he would argue. Before he leaves though, he says, “You know, no one could have known that the subconscious was militarised.”

“Doesn’t matter. I _should_ have known. I put us all in danger.”

Even smiles, “It’s a dangerous job, though. We all know that.”

Isak doesn’t have an answer for this, so he just watches Even walk out the room. He allows himself to put his face into his hands for a whole minute, to shake silently, before breathing in and out deeply and straightening himself again. Right. This will not happen again.

 

Noora calls it the annual point women meeting. Isak protests that he is not a woman, but a point _man_ , so shouldn’t it be called point people meeting? Noora just tells him that he’s outnumbered and that, technically, Vilde isn’t even a point woman, but also invited, so really, he shouldn’t be so hell-bent on labels. Isak rolls his eyes and sits down on the huge couch in the hotel room they’re renting.

It’s the third time the meeting takes place and it’s the third time Isak and Noora argue about its name, when Sana and Vilde finally turn up as well.

“Sorry,” Vilde starts as soon as she’s closed the door behind her, “I got held up at the airport.”

Isak raises an eyebrow. “Did you carry anything with you?”

Vilde shoots him an incredulous look. “Hello, who do you take me for? I’m not a beginner at this, you know.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Isak mutters. Somehow, he loses all his credit and hard-earned coolness whenever he’s in a room with two of the people, who taught him most of what he knows, and Vilde, who is just a lot anyways.

They drop the conversation, instead ordering room service and enough wine to make themselves sick. Isak approves of their decisions. Because their meeting is really mostly a catching up with everything to do with the dream share community and the people they all know, it takes a while until they actually start talking about their work. At this point, they’re all rather drunk with the exception of Sana, who is nevertheless leaning against Vilde. Or maybe, Vilde is leaning against her. Isak isn’t completely sure.

“I fucked up a job a few weeks ago,” Isak says out of the blue. He’s nursing his fifth glass of wine and wrinkles his nose whenever he takes another sip. He’s reminded of the fact that he prefers beer.

“You didn’t fuck it up,” Noora protests, frowning and waving wildly with her glass. Sana reaches out to steady her.

“Oh, yes, I did. Didn’t realise that the mark’s subconscious was militarised.” Isak could still hit himself whenever he thinks about it.

“But Eva told me you got all the information you needed,” Vilde says. “That’s not fucking up.”

“Something could have seriously gone wrong, though.”

“Then you’ll be more thorough next time,” Sana just says, nodding at him.

“Plus, then you can improve yourself and become even better,” Vilde smiles. Isak rolls his eyes, but smiles back a little. This is why he likes coming here: The girls – women, really – calm his own thoughts down, give him something else to focus on and sometimes come up with ideas how to tackle a particular problem.

The conversation turns to how their own subconscious is militarised. Isak has only ever visited Noora’s subconscious when she was the dreamer on one of his first jobs. As far as he remembers her projections were behaved and ignored everyone when Noora made them stand down. Isak’s own projections are a little more antsy, don’t like too many people intruding, but he’s gotten better at controlling them. Sometimes, they can even use his projections if it’s only Jonas, Eva and him. His projections don’t mind them anymore. Isak thinks that maybe they wouldn’t mind Even either, but he's not about to say that out loud.

“I can’t ever use my projections with others,” Vilde says. “They shut everyone out as soon as someone enters.” It’s a sign of how drunk they are that no one bats an eye when Vilde admits this; that she even admits it in the first place.

“Been there,” Isak agrees. “It’s a bit annoying.”

Vilde shrugs. “I’d rather not have anyone in my dreams anyway.”

Isak shoots her a questioning look that she returns with another shrug. Alright. He’ll ask her some other time. In their line of work, they’re not busy sharing secrets, not when behind every corner there could be someone waiting for a chance to stab them in the back.

Isak sinks deeper into the couch. “By the way, Vilde, how’s the recruiting going?”

This makes Vilde grin brightly. “Great! I’ve found a really promising guy to be the architect for a job in Lisbon.”

“How do you find that many people anyway?” Isak wants to know.

Vilde’s smile dims a little. “I search for the ones, who are bored or very, very clever or simply without any ties binding them to where they are. They’re really easy to find sometimes.”

“You’d have found me, too?” Isak teases. When he started, Vilde wasn’t even in the business yet, she came a couple years ago and took up her place amongst them.

It’s Sana, who answers, “You found us first, though.”

Yeah. Isak guesses that’s true.

 

It’s the twelfth job with Even (three years he’s known Even now and Isak is no longer a bumbling twenty-two-year old, but twenty-five and one of the best in his field), when Isak walks past his desk, catching him drawing something. Isak stops when he sees that they’re not the forged documents Even should be working on, but doodles of coffee cups and IV needles and in-between a snapback. Isak remembers that he wore snapbacks on his first few jobs together with printed t-shirts, before dropping them in favour of wrapping scarves around his neck and wearing soft sweaters. Not only does he look older that way, but the time that they work from cold areas outweighs the time spent in warmer climates.

“You draw well,” Isak says, which is a fucking stupid thing to say, but well. Apparently, he’s still sleep-deprived. Just because can get up early doesn’t mean his brain comes online for the first couple hours.

Even looks up, his face delighted. “Isak, please tell me you haven’t only realised this now. We’ve been working together for ages now.”

“Three years isn’t ages,” Isak says, rolling his eyes. “And anyways, of course I know. I hired you, but I thought maybe you can only forge documents not draw.”

Even actually manages to look affronted, but his eyes are crinkling. Isak should have really taken his cup of coffee with him, just to have something to curl his fingers around to keep them from reaching out and touching Even. “I don’t _only_ forge documents. As you know, I’ve got a host of skills. Forging is just one of them. Drawing is another.” He winks. “Want me to draw you?”

Isak rolls his eyes so hard that he can nearly ignore his heating cheeks. Even isn’t deterred by that, adding with a grin, “I could draw you like one of my French girls.”

“What?”

Even’s eyes widen. “Isak, please tell me you’ve seen Titanic.”

Isak’s turns up his mouth. “Ugh, no. It’s way too long and everyone dies.”

“But a young Kate Winslet!”

“That’s not really how you sell a movie to me,” Isak retorts drily.

“See, that’s the beautiful thing with Titanic. It also has a young Leonardo DiCaprio,” Even grins, then he looks somewhere to his left, seemingly pondering something. “I think that was the movie that determined my sexuality for me.”

Isak groans. “I do not want to hear what you did to either Kate Winslet or Leonardo DiCaprio.”

“What are you thinking of?” Even feigns shock. “I imagined myself marrying them. I was like twelve.”

Isak raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Anyways, Titanic is a boring film. Doesn’t matter who the actors are.”

“You can’t know that! You haven’t even seen it, yet. Promise me, you’ll watch it.”

“Sure,” Isak snorts, before walking towards his desk again.

“You’re a shit liar,” Even shouts after him.

“Who says that I wanted you to believe what I was saying?” Isak calls back.

“Mean, Isak. Mean.”

Isak rolls his eyes, even though he knows that Even can’t see him anymore.

 

The same evening, Isak is already in sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt with Jesus on its front because Eskild has a weird sense of humour, when the door to his hotel room opens. Isak is immediately on alert. He knows that he’s locked it and from where he is in the kitchenette he can’t see who’s entering. He takes one of the knives and keeps extremely silent.

“Isak, your door was locked,” he hears Even’s voice and Isak leans his head against one of the cupboards.

“That’s what happens when people don’t want other people to simply enter,” Isak shouts back. He puts the knife away again.

Even appears in the kitchenette, holding a bag in one hand and grinning widely. “Why would you want to keep me out, though?” He pouts because he’s ridiculous like that. Isak should get rid of him as soon as possible.

“You picked the lock,” he sighs.

“Yes. I hope you’re proud of me,” Even beams.

“No. What do you want?” Even rattles the bag. Isak looks on, not understanding. “What did you bring? Is it something illegal that I have to take care of?”

“Why do you think so little of me,” Even laments, shaking his head and putting the bag on the small table. “I brought food, beer and, most importantly, Titanic.”

Isak’s mouth drops open. “Why?”

“Because you have a distressingly big gap where pop culture knowledge is supposed to be.”

“And you’re here for?”

“Watching the film with you. Obviously.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Isak sighs, but goes and sets up the TV.

“You continue working with me, Isak. There must be something that you like about me.”

“Yes, that you keep leaving after the job is done.”

“Harsh. Now, do you want curry or chilli chicken?”

Isak comes back into the kitchen to fish out two forks from one of the drawers. “Chilli. Always chilli.”

“Good choice,” Even says. Isak can’t help the smile that finds its way onto his lips. Even’s answering smile is blinding.

They watch the film and Even comments on how great everything is, while Isak annoys him with talking over the last half hour by trying to calculate whether Jack could have fit on the door as well. “Isak, that is so not the point,” Even mumbles, but he’s grinning and at some point, he even puts his head on Isak’s shoulder for a few seconds. Isak’s shoulder keeps tingling for the rest of the movie.

Later, Even leaves and promises to find other films that Isak should also definitely watch.

Isak doesn’t say yes to this, but he finds himself sitting on the couch with Even every evening for the rest of the job. At the end, he supposes they’re something like proper friends. Isak doesn’t know what to do with this, but there’s a new job in Warsaw, without Even, and he doesn’t have time to think about it too much.

Eva asks him that first day in Warsaw if he’s distracted by something and from then on, Isak ignores all thoughts of Even and concentrates on the job only. It’s surprisingly hard.

 

It’s three in the morning and Isak is staring at the ceiling of his pitch-black room. He’s in a shabby hotel in Seville and should be asleep, but outside the fourth procession passes, complete with loud brass music and drum rolls. On a whim, Isak snatches his phone from the drawer beside his bed, flinching at the sudden bright light and typing, _remind me to never come to Seville during holy week ever._

He’s already pressed send by the time his brain catches up to him that maybe he shouldn’t indulge in sending Even random thoughts of his. They might be friends, but they also haven’t spoken since that last job. Whatever. Isak is tired and pissed and if he has to hear more music from people celebrating holy week he’ll cry or scream.

_Semana santa is beautiful. Why are you being so negative, Isak?_ Even texts back. Isak just so manages to not roll his eyes at nothing. Of course, Even would not only think so but use the Spanish term for holy week.

_I’m trying to sleep._

The reply is prompt. _Sleep is the cousin to death! Go and join in with the processions, drink, laugh, celebrate._

_I’m working._

_Not right now, you’re obviously sulking because you can’t sleep._ Before Isak can answer something along the lines of “What the fuck, no”, Even has already sent another message, _I can imagine the grumpy face you do perfectly._

_I don’t have a grumpy face._

_Sure, keep telling yourself that, darling._

Isak stares at the darling for what is probably considered way too long. And then, the drums start up again and he groans out loud.

_Why can’t I be literally anywhere else right now?_

_Well, I can assure you that you don’t want to be where I am right now. The weather is abysmal._

_Your own fault, why would you take a job in Moscow?_

_Isak, you keep track of where I am? I feel flattered._

Isak buries his head underneath his pillow. This conversation needs to end immediately. He’s obviously not in his right mind.

_It’s my job, you idiot,_ he writes back and because Even is a better person than he is, he doesn’t call him out on this obvious lie.


	2. then and now

**then:**

It takes two months for them to meet again and this time it’s a huge job. Their team is made up of a chemist, Jonas, Eva, Even and the new architect that Vilde found: Magnus, and Isak doubts that he really is as good as Vilde said because he is one of the most oblivious people Isak has ever met, but then he sees his mazes and shuts up; he has never seen someone be as creative inside a dream as Magnus.

It’s late afternoon, when Isak decides that he needs to go under for a little while to see whether everything holds up. “Even, can we use your projections? I want to make sure that I can hold up the first dream level with somebody else’s projections present.” Because this is a huge job, they’re going two levels deep and the maze that Magnus is creating will only be on the second level. The first level is Isak’s job, which means he wants to be doubly sure that everything goes according to plan. He’s not actually afraid to fuck anything up but his motto after the militarised subconscious is better be safe than sorry.

Even looks up from whatever it is he’s doing. “Don’t know if that’s such a good idea using my projections.”

Isak is unimpressed. “Are your projections such dicks?”

Even sighs loudly. “Eloquent as ever, Isak. But, yes they tend to be.”

“Doesn’t matter, we’ll only be under for a quick look around. If they get too annoying, we’ll shoot ourselves awake.”

“Fine,” Even agrees, but he still looks slightly uneasy. Isak debates whether he should call this whole thing off, but he doesn’t particularly want to be the one to populate the dream space with his own projections either. Plus, he is dying to see what Even’s projections are like.

Isak sets the timer, puts the IV in and when he opens his eyes again it’s in a park. Their mark is a young woman, who goes on a walk every morning and they’re at the start of her route. Isak starts walking down one of the paths. Even catches up to him, trying hard for relaxed but his hands are deep in his pockets and he keeps looking around.

“Honestly, you’re more afraid of your own projections than I am of them,” Isak grins.

“They’re a bit hard to gauge sometimes,” Even only replies.

“They’re militarised.”

“Well, yes, that too.”

Isak starts to get an inkling, when they cross the first projections lying in the middle of one of the paths and not doing anything. Some others are sitting behind a tree, not looking up when Isak and Even pass them. There are also some, which are very much hyper, running around, stumbling into them and never caring. A few are simply in the park, walking around, riding a bike or laughing.

“They seem harmless,” Isak remarks.

Even shrugs. “They like you. That makes it easier.”

Isak has no reply to that, instead watching a woman throwing a frisbee to a man in a distant part of the park. When the man throws the frisbee back to her, it turns into a bird, fluttering away. Isak frowns. He doesn’t think that he’s ever seen anything like this. Usually, the projections behave as much like normal people as possible. Even seems to realise his confusion, but he just shrugs again.

“They’re weird,” he mutters.

Isak shakes his head. “No, they’re interesting. Do you think they’d let me talk to them?”

“Probably,” Even hedges. Isak looks at him properly. His eyes are shifting around, landing anywhere but on Isak and he’s drumming his fingers against his thigh.

“I won’t,” Isak decides and Even meets his eye.

“Thanks,” he smiles slightly.

“Time to go. I saw everything I needed to see and the park seems real enough.” Then, because Even still seems hesitant and drawn too tightly into himself, “I think you threatened to make me watch ‘Romeo and Julia’, I could maybe be persuaded to do that tonight. Only if you knock like a normal person, though. No picking the lock.”

Even smiles for real and Isak counts it as a win.

 

Isak has a file on a USB stick that is entirely devoted to Even. That in itself is not so unusual: Isak has files for everyone he has ever worked with. He doesn’t only do background checks for the people they extract information from, the first background checks he does are on his own team. There were files on Jonas and Eva at some point, too, but he deleted them; he knows all the relevant information by heart and it’s safer to not leave any clues behind.

Even’s file, though, he can’t bring himself to delete. It’s saved under 2121 because when Isak looked at the timer of the PASIV device when they first worked together it said 21:21 and Isak is nothing if not secretly sentimental. This the reason that he admits to himself whenever he’s feeling particularly sappy. Otherwise, his excuse is that he has a code number for everyone because names are too easily identifiable.

This is the gist of what’s in the file titled 2121:

Work history: 2121 dabbles as a fence sometimes, has left high school at the age of eighteen because of undisclosed reasons (for speculation, see ‘Personal details’), made ends meet with odd jobs in-between, before finding out about Project Somnacin and turning into an extractor at first, ultimately becoming a forger.

Personal details: 2121 is extremely good at reading people, ~~flirts constantly~~ , family life unclear, is bipolar (seems to tie into why he left high school in the first place, but no further things online, ~~personal interrogation necessary~~ , it’s fine).

Then, there’s screenshots of a couple of Even’s aliases, a list of jobs he worked on since becoming a forger and that’s it. Isak can’t bring himself to delete the things that he crossed out. It’s the most personal file that he has ever compiled and not because of the things in there, but because it’s the only file that has Isak’s own comments in it.

He refuses to entertain what that means. He’s in the wrong line of work for something like this.

 

“Isak, duck!” Jonas shouts, before firing at the man currently running towards the driver’s seat, where Isak is hotwiring the car. The man drops to the ground and Isak finally gets the car to start.

“I fucking hate hotwiring cars,” he grits, setting off with screeching tires on the garage ground.

“I hate being shot more, so get a move on.”

“Ugh. I wish this was a dream.”

“Dude, me too. Now, drive faster.”

Isak nods, pushing the pedal to the floor and taking the first exit he sees. There’s still people after them, catching up to them if Isak doesn’t manage to shake them first and Isak hates car chases with a passion. He’d really love for this to be a dream but his weighted key in the pocket of his trousers tells him that it’s not.

“What the hell is that noise? Isak, is that your phone?” Jonas asks incredulously, when they’ve put a bit of distance between themselves and the garage. An incessant ringing is coming from Isak’s pocket. The one that doesn’t hold his totem.

“Yes.” Isak takes one hand off the steering wheel, fumbling his phone out and putting it in Jonas’ hand. “Accept the call and put it on speaker.”

“Now?”

“Yes.” Isak has only seen the first few digits of the number, but he knows who’s calling. He swerves around the next corner, mindful of the black Audi that’s gaining on them, when Jonas picks up.

“Hello, who is this?” he says because Jonas is the only person working this job, who opens conversations by declaring a potential weak point. Isak can’t believe that he never got shot while Isak still has that stupid scar on the back of his leg from that run-in with a vengeful client in Vienna. There’s a reason he doesn’t have too many fond memories of Vienna.

“Jonas, why are you answering Isak’s phone?” comes Even’s tinny voice from the phone.

“Isak is a bit compromised,” Jonas answers, before dropping the phone into his lap and yelling, “Isak, next one right!”

Isak skids around the corner, thankful that there are only a handful of cars on the road. “Oh, are you in a car chase?” Even asks and Isak can nearly see him grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes,” he grits. “Now, what do you want?”

“Isak,” Even says, his voice doing that stupid thing where he sing-songs Isak’s name, “did you answer my call, even though, you’re driving around being a badass right now?”

Isak would love to roll his eyes, except he’d also like not to die. “What do you want?” he repeats.

“Actually, I have a job offer. But I should maybe call you back later, don’t want you to get distracted by me.”

Isak breathes out deeply. “Fine. I’ll call you,” he says, yanking the wheel around to finally get rid of their pursuers.

“I look forward to it.” Even actually sounds like he means it.

“Hang up,” Isak orders Jonas.

Jonas does, saying, “Dude, this was definitely flirting.”

“Shut up or you can walk the rest of the way.”

Jonas only snorts.

 

They’re on a boring job that they are all too overqualified for and everyone apart from Even and Isak has gone out to get something to eat. Isak has stayed behind to work on his notes some more – boring or not, he’s going to be prepared – and Even has stayed behind to – actually, Isak has no idea. To annoy Isak maybe, because he’s sitting in a chair with his feet propped onto Isak’s desk and tapping out an irregular rhythm. Isak has shot him at least ten looks that speak of how little he appreciates this, but Even has just smiled at him every time.

Finally, Isak gives up trying to concentrate and says, “Do you need something?”

At the exact same time, Even says, “I’m bipolar.” Isak’s eyebrows shoot up. Even is fidgeting in his chair, which is a new look on him. It would be funny if Isak didn’t think that Even seems to actually be nervous.

“That was smooth,” Isak snorts.

Even relaxes a tiny bit. “That was totally smooth,” he lies.

“Sure. If that helps you sleep at night.” Isak grins at him. “Anyway, I know.”

“What?” This time, Even’s eyebrows rise.

“I know that you’re bipolar.”

“You kno- of course, Isak,” Even sounds a little bit in awe. “I underestimated you.” There’s a weird look in Even’s eyes. He looks too defenceless. No hint of the façade he puts on for wheedling out information from unsuspecting marks that sometimes comes out when he wants to keep things to himself. It isn’t simply his cheerful face either, the smile he puts on that illuminates him whole, but something _more_. Defenceless and wonder in his eyes.

Isak looks away quickly. He did nothing to deserve this.

 

Isak realises that his infatuation with Even could become a serious problem one evening when he’s out in a club and picking up a stranger. Or at least wants to pick up a stranger. He has his fingers in his hair, is kissing him enthusiastically and can only think, “Your hair is too short, I can’t bury my fingers in it properly, I could do that with Even’s.”

He lets off, disentangling himself from the guy, who shoots him a murderous look. “Fucking tease,” the guy spits, but Isak just shrugs. He’s no longer scared of men, who want to see him cower. Instead he smiles and says calmly, “Find someone else to fuck.”

Then, he turns around and makes his way through the crowd towards the exit. He needs to get this thing with Even off his mind somehow, but the only possible way of action now is to admit to it and Isak doesn’t know if he’s quite ready for that.

His worries are no longer what they were when he was sixteen and miserable, seventeen and miserable, hell, even eighteen and miserable. He’s been hooking up with guys since uni, has been out to the people he trusts for just as long and he’s not scared of himself any longer.

This, though? This potential thing he has for Even? This is scary because Isak isn’t stupid. He knows that he’s working a job that is illegal, that requires immense caution and an abundance of fake names. He has no idea if a relationship is possible with all of these factors, with the constant threat that Isak’s job brings. He could ask Jonas who managed to be together with Eva for a considerable time, before ultimately breaking up, resulting in a few very tense months, but Isak isn’t quite sure that he wants to open this can of worms ever again.

And then there is the fact that Isak doesn’t know how to love someone when his job could take that someone away in a heartbeat. He’s careful enough for his own sake, he doesn’t take jobs that seem like they’ll be run by idiots, but sometimes something slips by and he ends up having to run or fight for his life. That’s fine, that is part of the attraction, but bringing somebody else into this? Worrying that somebody else – that _Even_ – could get hurt on top of everything else? Isak doesn’t know if he could deal with that.

So, he sits on the curb outside the club, his head in his arms and sighs. He doesn’t know how to proceed from here.

 

It’s been nearly four years since Isak met Even, when he gets a call from Linn. Isak doesn’t have her or Eskild’s number saved to his phone for security reasons, but he recognises the number instantly nonetheless. He’s in another warehouse, Eva and Even discussing the mark, while Jonas is listening intently.

Isak picks up absentmindedly. “Hey,” he gets out, before Linn starts talking faster than she ever has before.

“Eskild was in an accident,” she says and Isak’s heart lurches. His hand scrambles for his totem, but the key is as heavy as always. Not a dream then.

“What?” he chokes out, pulling his laptop closer to himself. He can feel the looks of the others on him. “What happened?”

“Some fucker rammed into his car and he’s in the hospital right now. He’s going to be fine, but he got a – a cracked rib and a concussion or something? And maybe a broken arm, I don’t know more,” Linn says and everything in her sounds angry.

Isak can barely breathe when he googles the next flights to Oslo. “I’ll be there in five hours,” he says. “Text me the details.”

“You don’t have to come, I just wanted you to know that –“

“I’ll be at the hospital in five hours,” Isak repeats tersely. “Hold up until then, alright?”

Linn breathes out. “I think I’ll sleep for a little. Eskild is asleep as well.”

Isak swallows around the lump in his throat. “Do that, I’ll be there. Bye, Linn.” He hangs up and heaves in a shuddering breath, before sitting up again. “I’ll be gone till tomorrow evening,” he tells the others without looking up.

“What happened?” Eva is the first to ask, her voice is full of concern. This time, Isak looks at them, only to find that they’ve migrated towards him.

“Eskild was in an accident. He should be fine, but I need to –“ he cuts himself off. “I’ll fly out there,” he says instead. He doesn’t say, “I need to make sure that he will be okay myself. I need to _see_ him.”

“Of course,” Jonas nods.

“Should one of us come with you?” Even asks

Isak stares at him. “Why?” he asks incredulously. “You don’t even know Eskild.”

“But we know you,” Eva reminds him gently.

Isak can’t deal with that right now. He can’t deal with anything but getting a ticket for the next flight from London to Oslo. At least, he’s not in fucking America or somewhere equally far away from Oslo.

“Two people need to stay here to make sure that the job can still be completed in time,” Isak only says.

“Then take Even with you,” Jonas suggests. “We need to find out more about the dream scape first anyway.” That’s a lie, but Isak doesn’t have time to call him out on it.

He throws his hands in the air, tugging them back down immediately to order a second ticket. “Fine, sure. Our flight takes off in one and half hours.”

He gets up, putting everything away, and stares at Even expectantly. “Let’s go,” Even just says and Isak hates how he breathes a little easier.

 

They arrive at the hospital in the early afternoon and the first thing Isak does is hug Linn. They don’t do hugs normally, but today they both make an exception. That’s fine with him.

“How is he?” he asks, once they’re a few steps apart again. Isak is dimly aware that Even is standing somewhere behind him.

“He’s going to be fine. He broke his right arm, so he’s been bitching about that, but he’s still really tired and he can’t talk too much. It hurts his ribs.”

“Must be a fucking disaster for him, then,” Isak jokes lamely.

“It is. You can go in and see him, I’ve just been in. He’ll love to have more people here to pity him.” Linn looks exhausted, but she’s still being sarcastic which Isak takes as a good sign. He smiles at her, before pushing open the door to Eskild’s room. He can hear Even introducing himself to Linn outside.

“Hi,” Isak greets quietly, once he’s closed the door behind him. Eskild opens his eyes sleepily, but grins as soon as his eyes have focused on him.

“Isak,” he mumbles, “what are you doing here?” His voice doesn’t have its usual inflection, sounding flatter and more pressed, but Isak guesses that’s because of his ribs.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Isak sits down on the chair next to the bed, reaching out to take the hand that’s not in a cast and squeeze it. Eskild squeezes back.

“Are you on holiday?”

“What? No. When am I ever on holiday?”

Eskild tries to shrug, but grimaces instead, relaxing his shoulders again. “You never leave work.”

“You were in an accident, you idiot. Of course, I leave work for that, what the fuck,” Isak sputters.

Eskild winks. “It’s so easy to tease you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Hey, you have to be nice to me, I’m wounded. Did you bring me something?” he smiles despite the exhaustion in the corner of his eyes. In that exact moment, the door is opened and Even sticks his head through. “Ohh,” Eskild grins, “is that who you brought me?”

Isak groans. “No, Eskild, no. Just no.”

“Okay, no need to be so territorial. I can’t do anything anyways,” he pouts.

“How many pain killers are you on?” Isak sighs.

“Isak, sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to tell you that Linn and I are heading to the cafeteria. Apparently, their coffee is very shit, but it’s still coffee.” Even waggles his eyebrows stupidly. Then, he turns to look at Eskild. “I’m Even by the way. Very nice to meet you, I hope you feel better soon.” He sends Eskild one of his blinding smiles and Isak can practically feel Eskild melting.

“Very nice to meet you, too. Isak, where have you been hiding Even?” Eskild asks.

“Nowhere. He needs coffee, right?” he shoots Even an urgent look that only seems to amuse Even, but he nods diligently. “Yes, I have a very bad addiction to coffee, but then again it could be heroin. Till later,” he grins and finally leaves.

“Who is that?” is the first thing out of Eskild’s mouth as soon as Even has left.

“Ugh, Eskild, you’re hurt. Don’t you want to talk about, like, how traumatic that experience was or something?”

“No. Let’s talk about this very, very gorgeous man that came here with you.”

“I hate you,” Isak sighs.

“Nope, you don’t. Now, tell me. Is he in that risky business of yours?”

“You make it sound like a strip club or something,” Isak mutters, but obliges Eskild anyways. He tells him as little as possible of the actual jobs – Eskild only knows the bare bones of what Isak does – and somehow ends up talking about what a ridiculous person Even is. Because it’s a safe topic and Isak can’t seem to make his mouth stop. Before long, Eskild’s eyelids start drooping. Yawning, he still has time to say, “You should really talk to Even about how hard you’re crushing on him.”

“What the hell,” Isak only says.

Eskild pats his hand, before falling asleep again. Isak stays at his side for longer. There’s too much going on in his head.

 

Isak doesn’t remember how exactly he gets to the hotel that he booked for them. He only remembers telling Linn that they’d be at the hospital come morning, before flying out again in the afternoon. She doesn’t offer him to stay at her place and Isak doesn’t expect it. He wouldn’t accept either way, not when he hasn’t had time to shed the last alias properly.

So, Isak and Even arrive in front of a hotel room that belongs to one of them and Isak watches as Even opens the door. With a key card for once. Even holds the door open for him and that’s weird because either this is Even’s room or Isak’s, but Isak doesn’t know anymore. He walks in, drops his bag on the floor and himself onto the bed. There’s no fancy couch this time, no kitchenette, just the most basic hotel room he could find in ten minutes.

“Do you need anything?” Even asks him and Isak slowly turns his head towards him. His eyes glide over Even’s dishevelled hair, his plaid shirt that’s atop a plain white shirt, the way he stands there, a little uncertain but mostly patient.

Isak knows that he won’t be able to sleep tonight if he doesn’t shut his thoughts down somehow. He doesn’t dream any longer, but he still fears that his subconscious will dredge up the ability from somewhere deep within him tonight. There’s a bone-deep tiredness inside of him, but his skin is prickling. He’s on edge as he watches Even, who is still waiting for him to say something.

Isak is fairly aware that this is a stupid idea when he pushes himself off the bed, but he’s a grown up for fuck’s sake and Eskild was in an accident and tomorrow he’ll have to start work again, should have never really stopped in the first place, and this is his decision and he’ll have plenty of time to regret it later. (He hopes that he won’t.)

He crowds close to Even, who keeps still. “Isak?” he asks, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

“I want to stop thinking,” Isak tells him.

Even breathes out and they’re so close that Isak can feel hot air against his face. “Which means?” Even asks.

Isak rolls his eyes a tiny bit, before leaning forward and capturing Even’s lips in a kiss. Even makes a surprised noise against him, but kisses back hungrily in an instant. Isak lifts his hands to bury them in Even’s hair (he was right, it’s the perfect length to sink his fingers into), while Even cups Isak’s jaw to pull him closer. There’s nothing romantic about what they’re doing, there’s nothing soft or gentle about the way Even bites his lip and licks into his mouth. Isak gives back as good as he gets, losing himself in the burning fire of urgency.

“Bed,” he pants at some point. His hands are flying over Even’s shirts, tugging both of them off and nearly strangling Even with them. Even simply snorts, before walking them backwards to the bed. Isak falls over first, pulling Even down with him. His hands are instantly all over Even’s skin, burning to the touch, and he follows the knobs of his spine with one hand.

Even pants into his neck, before saying, “How am I supposed to get your shirt off now?”

Isak rolls his eyes again and, really, when did he last hook up with someone and roll his eyes that much at the same time? He’s not sure whether that’s a good sign or not. He doesn’t particularly care. He sits up a little to take off his shirt, raising an eyebrow at Even as if to say, _that’s how_.

“Much better,” Even smiles, before kissing down Isak’s chest. Isak arches into the touch. It feels like Even is leaving a trail of fire on his skin. When the cool air gets to it, Isak shudders, bowing his back to get more.

“No marks,” Isak says at some point when Even’s been worrying the same spot above his collarbone for too long. Even pulls back, kissing the skin next to the spot that’s throbbing slightly instead. He doesn’t ask why Isak doesn’t want any marks and Isak is glad. He doesn’t know how to say, “I’m not sure I can take it if I see your marks on me tomorrow when I don’t know what’ll happen then.”

“Can I?” Even asks, pausing at Isak’s jeans and boxer shorts. Isak nods. Instead of acting instantly, Even sits up, looking down at Isak and asks, “Are you sure?”

“I don’t know what you think of me, but I’m not some fumbling virgin. So, yes I’m sure.” He hauls Even back into a kiss, their lips clashing against each other, until Even frees him from the rest of his clothes.

Isak doesn’t have time to think because Even’s between his thighs, swallowing him down and that drowns out everything else. There’s only heat low in his stomach and a hand holding his and his body is strung tight, not from being on the edge all day, but from pleasure.

He can finally let go.

 

Later, when they’re both lying under the covers, sated and tired, Isak turns his head towards Even, who seems to be asleep. His thoughts are slowly coming back online and the simple fact is that Isak can’t afford a relationship. Not when he’s knee-deep in a job that could easily kill him at some point in the future. Not when it’s a job that puts the people he loves in potential danger. There’s a reason Isak didn’t ask to sleep over at Linn’s.

Still, Isak can’t bring himself to regret this night.

 

In the morning, Isak gets up before Even, showers, puts on clothes and orders room service. When Even wakes up, he looks like a sleepy puppy and Isak’s heart lurches uncomfortably. It’s ridiculous. He’s seen Even naked, he’s seen Even _come_ and this is what affects him just as much, maybe even more.

Even yawns, running a hand through his hair and says, “Do I have time to shower before we go to the hospital?”

“Yeah, of course,” Isak replies.

Even winks at him (which he can’t even do properly, it’s more like he’s blinking slightly faster with one eye than the other). He leaves for the shower and Isak waits for breakfast to arrive. His thoughts are circling around again, pounding loudly in his head.

When room service knocks, he’s made his decision. He puts the tray on the small table in the corner and writes a note. Then, he takes out Even’s flight ticket, putting it next to the note and the breakfast.

He leaves without looking back.

 

**now:**

Isak is sitting behind his desk and blinking rapidly to get his eyes to decipher the words and numbers in front of him. His laptop’s light is blinding, even though the rest of the warehouse is still well-lit. He rubs his eyes tiredly. He should have never hired Elias for the fucking job, but when he had asked around, when he compiled his background info on him, he found nothing incriminating. Nothing that could have told Isak what a colossal idiot Elias was at doing his job properly.

And, yeah, maybe sometimes mistakes just happen with the PASIV, but they happen when a new mixture is required or a particularly deep dream sharing experience is attempted. Not when they’d simply run out of their own stuff and had to hire a chemist because Isak couldn’t get more within the given time frame. Well, now their employer has to wait a little while more, anyway. Isak is good but he can’t work magic.

He pushes his laptop away from him, looking around the empty warehouse to relax his eyes slightly. If he stays overnight, he could maybe get a head start on putting together a new PASIV as finding a new chemist seems to be impossible at the moment. He’s called everyone he knows, asked Vilde for someone but the quickest they can be here is in five days, which is five days too long if Isak has any say in the matter. And he has, because it’s his show.

He puts his head on the table, cooling his forehead and dampening the metal underneath him with his breath. As has always been the case for the last few weeks, his thoughts drift toward Even as soon as he doesn’t focus them on something more pressing.

The thing is, it’s not even awkward working together with Even. Not really. Sometimes, he thinks he can see Even hesitate before saying something, but all in all he still flirts with Isak, still grins widely and blindingly, still makes Isak’s heart thump painfully. It’s wasn’t even particularly awkward after that one night in Oslo: they arrived in London separately and continued their work. They’re professionals. It’s not awkward, but it hurts. Especially, when Even is in pain because of a fucker named Elias. Isak is still angry thinking about that, but when he thinks about it for longer he’s mostly worried. The idea of Even lying somewhere and bleeding to death and it not being in a dream makes all the air rush out of his lungs.

“I’ve brought food,” someone suddenly says and Isak jerks up, hitting his knee on the table top.

“Ow, fuck, can’t you make yourself known like a normal person? Like, maybe a greeting or something?” Isak puts a hand over his stinging knee, leaning back in his chair to look at Even.

“You’ll live,” Even smiles, hopping onto the table and setting down a bag of Indian take-away next to him. Isak is reminded of their movie nights. That’s something they haven’t repeated since Oslo. They also haven’t texted. Not that Isak sometimes picks up his phone just to check if maybe there is a completely irrelevant text from Even, a stray observation about a city that Isak’s never been to.

“It’s fine, I’m not hungry,” he says, because it might not be awkward but he can’t stand being alone with Even. It’s just – too much. Isak doesn’t like being confronted with his own choices in such close proximity to the people _involved_ in those choices.

“You’re still a shit liar, you know?”

“I wasn’t always,” Isak answers and shit, he’s more tired than he previously thought. Even quirks an eyebrow, but Isak refuses to say anything more about that. “Also, I’m not lying.”

Even snorts. “Sure, you’re not. That’s why you’ve been eyeing the food the whole time now.”

“That’s not true. I’ve also looked at you.” Isak freezes and Even grows still, too. “Yeah,” he says, “you have. I don’t really know what to make of that.”

“It’s generally considered polite to look at the people you’re talking to,” Isak says as if on autopilot.

“Yeah.” Even stops for a moment. “That’s not what you’re doing, though. You always look like – like you’re missing something.” And then he adds impossibly quiet, like it’s costing him something, “Missing me.”

“What?” Isak’s throat is so dry, swallowing hurts.

Even smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Isak’s heartbeat is thudding in his temples and his ears. There’s nothing but noise inside of him, threatening to break out. “I don’t get it,” Even says. “I don’t get you. I thought I did, but I don’t understand what we’re doing.”

How can Even be so brave, sitting there with his dangling legs and this soft look in his eyes, while everything inside of Isak clams up. He feels like a livewire, like he’ll explode any second. Something is boiling over and he’s been keeping close tabs on it for the past few weeks and it’s just so exhausting. If he really allows himself to think of what he wants, of where his thoughts have been straying to for the past weeks, there’s one simple answer. He feels like he’s sixteen again – unsure, shaking inside his clothes and denying himself what he truly wants - and that’s what does it. He shakes his shoulders, takes a deep breath and blurts out, “I think I made a mistake.”

“Right,” Even says, looking resigned. “If you give me a bit of time, I can probably keep on pretending that Oslo never happened.” He cocks his head slightly. “Just, maybe, take on a new forger for the next jobs.”

“What? No!” Isak protests immediately. It’s bad enough seeing Even all the time and being reminded of his own decision, it would be downright unbearable to _not_ see Even at all.

“Look, it’s great that you’re over all of that – I mean you did draw a smiley next to the note that basically told me to get lost –“ Even starts, his voice catching on a bitter laugh, and Jesus Christ, Isak has fucked this up so much.

“I didn’t tell you to get lost,” he argues quietly.

Even runs a hand through his hair. “You wrote that we’d see each other in London and that we got it out of our systems and then you put a fucking smiley next to it. I didn’t know if that was a genuinely fun smiley or a passive-aggressive one or just simply a stupid decision.”

Isak can barely keep up with the conversation. They’re talking in circles and he is so lost, only remembers that at that time it seemed like the only possible course of action. “It was a stupid decision. The whole thing was a stupid decision.”

Even actually looks pained now. “Okay, no need to hammer it in so much.”

And then, finally, Isak realises where he’s been wrong this whole talk now, too. “Fuck, no,” he blurts out. “Oh my God, not the part where we had sex, are you kidding me? That was one of the best decisions I ever made. The one after, the one where I pretended that this was going to be a one-off thing and then basically ignored everything else.”

“You pretended…so I didn’t imagine those lovesick looks that you kept shooting me, whenever you thought I didn’t see it,” Even hedges.

“No, I’m refusing to admit that these happened.” Isak can’t help it: This is a serious conversation, but Even makes him want to be light, to be free and as relaxed as Isak can be.

Even smiles, a bit wider, before it drops again. Honestly, what did Isak do wrong now? “Isak, that’s all very nice, but that still – I still don’t get how we ended up here.”

Isak breathes in deeply. “We got here because, well, I thought we established that I’m an idiot?” He composes himself, trying to figure out what to say, while Even simply sits there and waits. It seems like Even is always waiting for him and Isak doesn’t know what he did to deserve this. He gathers the words floating around in his brain and pushes them past his tongue. “I’ve never had a relationship since I’ve started working in dream sharing. It’s not – it’s not _safe_. This is not a safe job and that’s fine, I like it, but it’s not really an ideal place to share with somebody else. It’s like, the idea that this other person could be seriously hurt, that’s killing me. I don’t even stay at Linn’s or Eskild’s usually when I visit and I don’t visit often – and they’re practically my family - because it’s dangerous for them. I don’t want to put somebody else in danger, not when I can help it. Not ever,” Isak stops, slightly out of breath.

“I’m not Eskild or Linn, though,” Even says slowly.

Isak scoots closer to him on his chair, swallowing heavily. “But I can’t bear to see you hurt. I can barely entertain the idea that you’ve been bleeding out for twenty minutes today because of that fucking imbecile and that was in a _dream_.”

“No, that’s not what I meant, Isak. I meant I’m not Eskild or Linn because I’m in the _same_ field of work as you are. Of course, I can get hurt. You can get hurt, we all can. The difference is that I chose this. I chose this job and I chose to pursue you. It’s not fair to make my decision for me. I should get a say in whether this could continue.”

Isak gapes at him. If he didn’t have such a tight lock on himself, he’d be panting quick little breaths, but as it is he just repeats, “But you could get _hurt_.”

“If I get hurt now,” Even starts and Isak shudders. He doesn’t want to imagine this. “If I get hurt now, would it leave you cold?”

“No, of course not,” Isak says emphatically. Even just looks at him, one eyebrow slightly raised. “Right,” Isak realises. Even might have a point here. They’re not together, technically they’re only friends who had sex one time, and the idea of Even getting hurt - or worse – right now makes Isak’s heart contract painfully, makes him shudder and feel like all the air is leaving the room. It makes his vision narrow until the only thing he sees is Even. It doesn’t matter that they’re not together, not one bit. Isak really has been so stupid.

Even starts smiling again if only a little. “If I kiss you now, will you still be here tomorrow morning?”

“Probably, I think I’m too tired to go home,” Isak says, pulling up his defences a bit more again. He feels strangely naked, like any breeze could expose something else of his.

Even rolls his eyes and manages to make it look soft. “Not what I meant.”

“I know,” Isak whispers, getting up and between Even’s legs. “I’ll be there. No stupid smileys, no running away. That is, if you want to try this.” He hesitates, so close to Even’s lips that Even barely has to lift his voice to say, “Of course, I want to try this. I think this could be great.”

“Yeah,” Isak smiles, “I think so too.” He leans in and kisses him after what feels like ages of going without Even’s lips against his own. He breathes in and in and his hands are clutching at Even’s hoodie, holding on. One of Even’s arms sneaks around Isak’s waist, pulling him flush against Even’s chest and bumping him into the table, while his other hand is placed securely on his jaw.

Isak smiles against the kiss, ruining it a little, until Even starts smiling as well and then they’re giggling into each other’s mouths like teenagers. Even rests his forehead against Isak’s, staring into his eyes and Isak says, “I’m sorry. I should’ve talked to you.”

Even nods slightly. “From now on, though?” He sounds unsure and Isak can’t have that.

“Yes. You’ll maybe have to bully me into it, though.”

“That’s alright. I’ve bullied you into countless films, I’ve got experience.”

Isak snorts. “I’m breaking up with you right away.”

“Ah, didn’t I tell you? No take backs,” Even grins, tapping Isak on the nose. Isak glares at him half-heartedly. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You like it,” Even declares self-assuredly.

Isak smiles despite himself. “Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter is way later than planned: uni and the clips happend (mostly the clips lbr, I am still thinking of everything that went down this week). The next (and last) chapter will be a sort of epilogue (it'll be about the same lenght as each of the previous chapters, though) and it is the fluffiest and sappiest thing I have ever written. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and your lovely, lovely comments! If you want to come yell at me about skam, hit me up on [tumblr](http://hotchocolatenthusiast.tumblr.com/) <3


	3. epilogue

Isak is waiting at Gate 21 at the Frankfurt airport and tapping his foot nervously. Every few seconds, he’s looking up from his phone, glancing around and hoping to finally see Even, but no such luck. Isak knows for a fact that Even’s flight from Zurich has landed already and that there is no reason for Even to run so late. Isak swallows a sigh.

He’d have loved to travel with Even, but apart from it being risky, Even had had to take on a job in Zurich lasting the whole past week. “They need a forger, like, right now. Their last one apparently dropped out. Something about being hunted by the Swiss police? I don’t even know.” Even had shrugged and smiled brilliantly at Isak, so Isak naturally researched why the last forger dropped out to ensure that this job was safe and not run by absolute idiots.

“Aww, you care,” Even had said, standing behind Isak, wrapped only in a bedsheet and distracting Isak from his laptop, where he’d started calling in a few favours.

“I already booked our flights to Oslo. I’m not rebooking them just because you get shot or something,” Isak had grumbled. Even had just pulled him into a kiss, until it was time for him to leave because it turned out that the last forger really was just shit at not leaving obvious clues for the Swiss police. Amateur.

Now, however, Even seems to be intent on missing their connecting flight nonetheless. And that even though he’s at the airport. Isak stabs the screen on his phone a touch too violently. The woman standing next to him sends him a curious look, so Isak forces his shoulders to relax. It doesn’t do to attract stares right now.

When he lifts his head again, he sees Even, who is casually walking towards Isak, never mind that boarding starts in three minutes. Everybody else would at least walk faster because of this. Then again, Even’s strides are probably four times longer than other people’s so maybe this counts as running. Isak allows himself to sigh a little this time.

“There was a dog,” Even says, when he comes to a halt in front of Isak and smiles at the woman that he nearly hit with his trolley.

“What?”

“A tiny, little dachshund that was howling because his owner had to go to the bathroom and left him with some other passengers and honestly, what was I supposed to do?” Even widens his eyes dramatically.

Isak knows that he is doing a very bad job of keeping a scowl on his face but he tries. “What _did_ you do?”

Even lights up. “Obviously, I entertained the dog. He was tiny did I mention?” Even holds his hands apart as if to show how small the dog was and Isak rolls his eyes. Is he supposed to believe that the dog was the size of a guinea pig?

“So, that’s why you’re late.”

“Yes, but I told the dog all about you. No need to be jealous,” Even winks and at this Isak gives up trying to look displeased. He grins helplessly at Even. He’d love to kiss him – it turns out a week apart is way too long -, but here is not the right place.

“You’re so stupid,” Isak mumbles, when Even steps around him to walk towards where boarding has started.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you correctly. Did you say that I am the best person ever?” Even throws over his shoulder but Isak just nudges him forward. He holds his ticket that is valid for a certain Adrian Eksett – the alias that Isak likes to use when flying to Oslo because usually nobody looks twice at a landsman – onto the scanner and catches up with Even.

“How was Prague?” Even asks when they’re waiting on the bridge and Isak raises his eyebrows. Talking about a job amongst a multitude of other people is the perfect recipe for disaster. Even just grins at him, “I meant the weather. Of course.”

“Of course,” Isak repeats. “Well, the weather was shit.”

Even nods seriously as if that’s an interesting topic of conversation. Isak loves him so much his heart is threatening to burst from it. Suddenly, he needs to touch Even somehow, so when Even moves forward, grabbing for his trolley, Isak’s fingers are there, folding seemingly on accident over Even’s and holding onto the trolley with him.

Even smiles at him, slowly, like it’s a secret, and Isak bites his lip. The contact is fleetingly at best, before Isak pulls his hand back, taking his own trolley again. “Oops,” he says, “must’ve confused which one is mine.”

“Must’ve,” Even says and then, ducking his head so that no one but Isak hears, “I can’t wait to have you to myself finally.”

Isak nearly chokes on air. The only thing that saves him is that he has experience not showing his actual feelings readily; comes with the job. Even, though, can read him like a book Isak has figured out sometime between their last job and that impromptu holiday they took afterwards. So, Even just smiles, steps back again and says, “Can’t wait to meet Eskild properly.”

Isak groans. There is nothing like Eskild to ruin the mood.

 

When they’re finally up in the air, Isak sitting in the window seat because Even deserves having the middle seat for being late, Isak starts fidgeting. Even notices, but apart from looking at Isak questioningly he doesn’t say anything, instead browsing through the inflight magazine. Isak takes a deep breath.

This is the first Christmas in three years that he’s going to spend home. The last two were spent on some job or other and the one before that, the whole thing between Jonas and Eva had just gone down, meaning that Isak had chosen to keep Jonas company.

And now, Isak is on a plane to Oslo, to Eskild and Linn, Even next to him. Isak remembers Eskild calling a few weeks ago and asking once again if he would come home. Isak was lounging on a sunbed somewhere on an island where nobody would ever come looking for them and watching as Even was walking towards the water.

“Yeah,” he said, “I think I can make it.”

Eskild’s answering screech was loud enough that Isak had to hold his phone away from his ear. “Isak, there are Christmas miracles still!”

Isak rolled his eyes, focusing on Even again afterwards. Even, who was now standing in the shallow water and gesturing at Isak to come join him. “Eskild,” Isak started, “I might bring somebody with me.”

“Oh my God.” Eskild’s voice sounded a bit breathless. “Please tell me that it’s Even. Did you finally get your shit together and tell him that you want him to –“

“Eskild! Just,” Isak pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know yet. I need to ask him.”

“You do that. I’ll tell Linn. I need to put together a Christmas meal.”

Isak frowned. “It’s still like four weeks until Christmas, you do know that, right?”

“Isak, you might be very good at your job, but you know nothing of cooking. I honestly don’t know how you even survive out there all alone.”

“I’m not alone,” Isak grumbled.

“No,” Eskild said, soft, “I guess not. I’m happy for you, you know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Isak breathed, getting up from his chair. Even was still gesturing widely to Isak to get into the water too. “I think I’m needed now, though.”

Isak still remembers Eskild’s comment of “That doesn’t sound like work for once” but at this point he had hung up.

There’s a difference, though, between wanting to go home and taking Even with him – who was ecstatic when Isak asked him if he wanted to come – and aligning that with the fear that Isak is bringing his job dangerously close to his family.

“Stop worrying,” Even says, laying the magazine on the table in front of him.

“I’m not worrying,” Isak retorts instantly.

“How often do I have to tell you that you’re a shit liar for you to stop doing it?” Even asks. His smile is kind. Isak sighs. “I’m not doing it on purpose,” he scowls more at himself than at Even.

“I know. What are you worrying about?”

Isak looks around, until he finds that the woman sitting next to Even is fast asleep and that in the row in front of them are only children. Isak relaxes slightly. “What if it’s too dangerous?” he asks quietly.

Even doesn’t ask what he means, instead he simply says, “Did you double check every ticket, every passport and made sure that you left nothing behind?”

Isak looks at him incredulously. “Yes! Of course. What do I look like? A beginner? I triple-checked. Also, no one knows where I’m going. Eva and Jonas only know that I’ll be spending Christmas somewhere else this year. I mean they can probably guess where I am, but they don’t _know_.”

Even’s smile widens. “So, basically no one could tell anyone where exactly you are?”

Isak snorts. “I’m not stupid. I put out a few false trails, too.”

Even starts laughing as quietly as possible. “What? Why are you laughing?” Isak nudges his shoulder a little too hard.

“Did you just listen to yourself?” Even asks once he’s recovered. “You can stop worrying. No one is going to follow you to Eskild. You’re too paranoid for that.”

“I’m not paranoid” is on the tip of Isak’s tongue, but he decides against saying that. Instead he says, “It’s what makes me the best.”

“Truly. But you don’t need to worry quite as much. Plus, you’ve forgotten something.”

“What?” Isak asks and it doesn’t sound slightly panicky, not at all.

Even rolls his eyes, which, now that Isak thinks about it, he’s been doing more often lately. Isak congratulates himself on being such a good influence. “If somebody were to come after you – which I very, very much doubt – you’ve got back up.” Even points towards himself and Isak shakes his head, smiling.

“And what will you do? Blind them with your smiles?”

“Aww, do you think my smiles are blinding?”

“Ugh. Why are like this?”

“I can’t hear you over my ‘blinding smiles’.”

Isak makes himself comfortable in his seat, watching Even beneath half-closed eyes, and grins. He can’t wait to be home, actually.

 

“Isak!” Eskild shouts, giving Isak’s name four more syllables than necessary, as he wraps his arms around him.

“I can’t breathe,” Isak says from where he’s pressed against Eskild’s shoulder and hugging him back with a little less of a death grip. When Eskild lets go, it’s just to hold Isak at arm’s length and look him over. “Have you grown taller?”

“Eskild, I’m not 17 any longer. I don’t grow anymore.”

“You’ve definitely grown taller.”

Isak puts his head in his neck. “Okay, sure. Where’s Linn?”

“She’s running a bit late. But, Isak, you haven’t introduced me yet.” Eskild throws a meaningful glance towards Even, who is standing behind Isak and following the conversation with a grin on his lips.

“You’ve already met,” Isak feels the need to point out.

Eskild gives him a look. “When I was high on pain killers. That counts for nothing, that whole day is a bit of a blur.”

“But you remember Even?” Isak frowns.

“Even is way too pretty to be forgotten,” Eskild says matter of fact.

At this, Even finally says, “Eskild, I already like you a lot.”

“Hey, stop flirting with my boyfriend,” Isak says and Eskild, who has grinned at Even so far, turns to face Isak. Isak instantly knows that he has made a mistake. He is ready for whatever Eskild wants to do – coo at him or tease him, it’s one of two options -, but Eskild just smiles at him. “I would never. Now, we need to move this into the kitchen or the food is going to burn. Even, can you cook?”

Isak lets Eskild and Even lead the way, chatting about the best way to cook something – Isak has no idea what -, when Even looks over his shoulder, back at Isak. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles that private smile, the one that seems to be reserved for Isak and Isak smiles back instinctively. When Even turns back around to continue talking with Eskild, the warm feeling inside Isak’s chest stays.

 

Isak and Linn are both banned from helping in the kitchen: Linn because she simply refuses to do anything when she could also do the much less strenuous activity of putting the gifts underneath the small Christmas tree in the living room; Isak because Eskild accused him first, of trying to burn down the flat and second, of distracting Even. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Isak had said, jumping off the counter where he had been sitting and eating whatever Even had held in front of his mouth.

This means that Isak is wandering around the flat because it’s been ages since he’s visited. It’s not the same flat that he, Linn and Eskild shared years ago when Eskild basically scooped Isak up from the streets. Still, there’s an extra room that’s full of little trinkets, but also holds a bed. When Eskild first bought the place a couple years ago, Isak had asked him what he needed a guest room for and Eskild had just looked at him as if he was being particularly stupid. In hindsight, Isak probably was.

For the next few days, this guest room is Isak’s and Even’s room and Isak likes the thought of that. The thought of being under the same roof as Eskild once again, even if Linn is going home in the evening (“You’re too loud and when Eskild’s new boyfriend comes tomorrow, it’ll be even worse.”).

“What are you doing?” Even suddenly shakes Isak from his thoughts.

Isak leans against the doorframe, shrugging slightly. He’s not entirely sure. He’s not particularly nostalgic for his old life, he likes having something to do more than being in the comfort of his home, but sometimes it hits him how little he sees Eskild and Linn.

Even doesn’t ask anything else, just steps close to him, his hands on Isak’s hips and whispers, “I still haven’t gotten you all to myself.”

Isak smiles. “You probably only have two minutes until Eskild notices that you’re missing.”

“Better make the most of it,” Even breathes against Isak’s lips, before pulling him close and kissing him. Isak’s hands wander into Even’s hair of their own account and he lets Even press him against the doorframe. It’s languid and slow, although they haven’t seen each other in a week. Something about the Christmas spirit calms Isak down, lets him simply relax into Even’s hold and press little kisses all over Even’s face. Even has to duck his head, so that Isak can reach his forehead and in the end, Isak settles for brushing his nose against Even’s, kissing him softly at the same time.

They break apart when they hear Eskild’s voice yelling for Even. Isak chuckles, “I feel like he’s adopted you more quickly than me.”

“Nah, he still loves you best. It’s just that I can cook,” Even grins, kissing the tip of Isak’s nose and stepping out of his personal space. Isak stares after him, putting his hands over his own hips where he can still feel the phantom touch of Even.

 

Dinner is loud and much too much food for four people. When Isak mentions that, Eskild just sighs. “Isak, you need to have more faith in me. Obviously, this is all microwavable and did you think that I wouldn’t give some stuff to Nils as well?”

Isak rolls his eyes. “Do you just use your boyfriend to load off food on him?”

Eskild gives him a too-wide smile. “Just because you’re the one in your relationship who inhales all the food –“

“Hey!”

Eskild ignores him, turning towards Even. “Does he still eat food like he’s starving?”

Even nods, that traitor. “Oh yes, if he doesn’t forget to eat because of work then he does.”

Isak punches him in the shoulder. “You can sleep on the floor,” he declares.

Linn simply states, “I remember why I thought it’s enough if I turn up for dinner. God, the thought of you two and Eskild and Nils together is exhausting.”

Isak makes an affronted face, which he knows Eskild matches, while Even just asks, “Linn, what exactly is it that you do, actually?”

The conversation shifts naturally after that, Even engaging Linn in a talk, which makes it possible for Eskild to interrogate Isak some more. He thinks he’s subtle, but he really, really isn’t.

“So, Isak,” he says slowly. Isak puts a forkful of potato in his mouth. If he can’t talk, he has more time to answer. “What have you and Even been up to?”

Isak shrugs, chewing thoughtfully and enjoying how Eskild looks more and more annoyed. “Not much,” he finally settles on.

“Isak, that’s not true, everyone knows that.”

“What is it with everyone saying I lie all the time?”

Eskild just cocks his head. “Please, when I called you to invite you for Christmas it sounded like you were on a beach or something.”

“It’s creepy how much attention you pay, you know?”

“Was it a beach?”

“Yes. We were on a beach.”

Eskild makes an “aww” sound. Isak is tempted to put himself under just to escape the noise. “Was it a romantic getaway? Where to?” Eskild puts his chin in his hand and Isak laughs despite himself. He looks so invested, even though, Isak has barely said more than four sentences.

Still, he rolls his eyes a bit. He doesn’t have to support Eskild in this. “It wasn’t a romantic getaway, it was just a getaway.”

“Isak, are you belittling our romantic holiday?” Even buts in, because of course he does when he hears the word romantic.

“I’m not belittling it. It wasn’t that romantic when you nearly choked on an oyster.” Isak looks at Even, unimpressed.

“If I can just remind you, you were the one who refused to even try them.”

“Oysters clarify water to get to the stuff they eat, which means they’re basically the defecator of the sea. Why would I ever want to eat them?” Isak pulls a face.

Even just looks delighted. “You know, sometimes I wonder why you didn’t study biology.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “I wanted to study something where I didn’t know everything already,” he says haughtily.

Eskild and Linn groan, but Even just says, “You are so smart, baby.”

Isak lets Even kiss his cheek, ignores Eskild’s talk of being a proud father (what the fuck, no) and smiles. This is why he came home.

 

After dinner and presents (“Swarovski diamonds and your presence Isak, you really know how to buy my love!”), they’re lounging on couches in the living room: Isak with his back to Even’s chest, between his legs and nearly dozing off. The past week starts catching up to him, the little favours he had done for other people to stock up on favours to call in for his own next job. Even’s fingers absentmindedly stroking Isak’s sides aren’t helping in keeping him awake, nor is the hushed conversation Even and Eskild are holding over his head. Linn has already headed home a while ago, so it’s only the three of them.

“How is he?” he can make out Eskild’s voice.

Isak wants to say that he’s right here, but it seems like too much of an effort. Even will probably know what to answer anyway. “He’s good,” Even answers, tightening his arms around Isak a little.

“I guess I don’t have to give you a speech about how you cannot hurt him, right?”

Even’s laugh rumbles against Isak’s back. Isak snuggles further into his embrace, refusing to be embarrassed of that. “No, no you really don’t. I’d never do something to hurt him. Also, he’d probably ensure that I never work anywhere ever again if I hurt him.”

“Good,” Eskild says and Isak can hear the smile in his voice.

Then, Isak’s phone starts ringing. He shoots up, rubbing his hands over his eyes and fumbling for it in his jeans pockets. Even watches him, steadying him when Isak nearly topples over in his haste to get up.

Isak’s heart only stops beating erratically when he hears Sana’s voice on the other end. “Hi,” she says, “I have a job offer.”

Isak yawns, shaking off the rest of his tiredness and keeps standing in the middle of the living room. He should move, definitely. But he could also just, not do that. He sinks back into the couch, against Even, who watches him amusedly. Isak will just have to not let any important information slip for Eskild’s sake.

“Now?” he asks.

“Yes, now. I wouldn’t call otherwise.”

“I thought maybe you’d missed me.”

“No.”

Isak rolls his eyes, ignoring how Eskild is staring at him with idle curiosity. “Okay, then, what is it?”

“It’s a huge job. It needs two teams. This is why we need two people on point.”

“You’ll also be on point?”

“Maybe. I could double as extractor as well.”

“Right.” Isak stores that information away for later. “But you want me on board?”

“Yes. I can send you the details. There’s a lot of money involved.”

“Yeah, well I hope so. It’s a two-team job.”

“It’s a double extraction,” Sana says and Isak widens his eyes. “Nice. When does it start?”

“Ten days from now.”

“Great. Send me the details.”

“I will. Also, we need a forger. Ask Even.”

“Who says that I know how to get in contact with Even?” Isak puts a hand over Even’s mouth, who is threatening to break out into laughter. He only pulls it away when Even licks his palm. Isak grimaces, but Even just smiles back. Eskild laughs quietly in the background.

“Please,” Sana says, “everyone with eyes knows about the two of you. You don’t want to know how much money exchanged hands when you got together.”

“People bet on us getting together?” Isak yells and this time, Eskild is the one who has to smother his laughter in a pillow. Isak frowns at him.

“Yes. Get back to me when the both of you know if you’ll take the job.”

“Will do, Sana,” Isak sighs and before she can hang up, “Happy holidays.”

Her voice softens the tiniest bit. “Happy holidays, Isak.”

Isak puts his phone away again, waiting for somebody to say something. Eskild is first. “Did I hear that correctly that your colleagues bet on when you would get together? How obvious were you?”

Isak just groans.  

 

They’re lying in bed, nose to nose, and it’s quiet.

Tomorrow, they’ll discuss the job offer, meet Eskild’s boyfriend and probably continue eating their weight in food, but right now, it’s just them. Isak lays a hand on Even’s cheek, tracing a finger down his cheekbones, his nose, his lips.

At some point, Even catches his finger in his hand and presses a tiny kiss to it. Isak doesn’t fight the smile that’s lifting the corners of his lips. The smile that feels like it’s spilling over into his whole body, making him feel light and present and settled in a new way.

“Thanks for coming with me,” he whispers into the air between them.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Even replies just as quietly.

Isak only nods slightly. Of course, he invited Even.

Isak has been running for a long time. Running away from his parents’ house only to find Eskild and come to a stop for a while. But then he started running from himself and when he stopped doing that, he ran towards excitement and danger when boredom was too close to his heels, never once settling for too long.

It feels like maybe he doesn’t have to run so fast anymore. Like, maybe he has somebody to anchor him to the present. Not to one place, because Isak doesn’t know how to stay in one place for longer, doesn’t know how to combine this with his job, but Even – Even could be his anchor.

“What are you thinking about?” Even asks, putting an arm around Isak’s waist.

“You,” Isak answers and it’s the truth. “I’m going to steal you away from everyone else.”

“I thought you were a point man and not a thief?” Even whispers, his breath tickling Isak’s nose.

“I’ll only steal you.”

“You don’t have to steal me, though.”

“No?”

“No. Why steal something you already got?” Even grins and Isak topples him over to lie on his chest.

“You’re so sappy,” he says as if he didn’t just reminisce about calling Even his anchor.

“You love it,” Even smiles, softly, just for him.

“I love you,” Isak says. It’s a quiet admission, something that doesn’t scare Isak anymore.

Even’s eyes widen and there’s this look again. Isak remembers it from when he told Even that he knew about his bipolar: the awe in his eyes, the unguardedness and the small smile that is reflected in them.

Isak thinks that maybe this flat here isn’t his only home anymore. He thinks that maybe he’s holding home in his arms right now and it will accompany him to wherever he goes next.

He doesn’t say any of this out loud. He has a reputation to lose.

(He thinks Even knows anyways.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you so much for reading, for the kudos and your comments, which make my day <3 I might revisit this verse at some point, who knows, it depends on whether I survive season 4 (and Isak's instagram!!). I hope you all have a lovely day!
> 
> If you want to scream about Skam with me, find me on [tumblr](http://hotchocolatenthusiast.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Inception Primer: A device called PASIV allows for others to infiltrate and steal secrets from other people's dreams. Usual roles during such heists are an extractor (who steals the secret), a mark (from whom the secret is stolen), a point man/woman (who organises everything), an architect (who builds the dreamscape), a forger (who changes into people that the mark's subconscious trusts to get easy access to them) and a chemist (who configures the PASIV). If you die in a dream, you simply wake up. This is why they sometimes shoot themselves awake to shorten their stay in the dream. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Kudos and comments are everything, but I'll love you anyway for reading! Hit me up on [tumblr](http://hotchocolatenthusiast.tumblr.com/) if you want


End file.
